


Flaw

by Zenphia



Series: Viktuuri Drabbles [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenphia/pseuds/Zenphia
Summary: Yuuri loves Viktor so much it hurts.And hurt, it does.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Viktuuri Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850986
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Flaw

He deserve this.

No one can love him like Viktor can.

He hurts out of love.

Our rings are a symbol of their love.

The bruises and cuts on his flesh prove that Viktor loves him.

He's worthless without him.

He's a nobody without him.

No one will care for him like Viktor does.

Yuuri flinch as the door opened and Viktor walked into the room. The smaller male immediately ran up to him and knelt on the ground.   
"Welcome back." Yuuri whispered bowing his head.

The smaller male heard the rustle of fabric before a kick to his side that caused him to fall down. Yuuri let out a whimper as pain shot up from his side.

"Don't be a baby now. You went through more than this before." Viktor huffed.   
He stepped over the body lying on the floor and walked to the kitchen. "Is dinner done?" He questioned.

"Y-yes!" Yuuri stammered, trying to stand on his feet.

"Good, come here love." Viktor said looking back at the dark haired male.

After dinner Viktor pushed the other male onto the bed and ripped off his clothes. Yuuri laid there motionless as he used the other as a toy. And after he was done he left the other to take a shower.

Yuuri curled up in a tight ball as tears fell down his face. So this is love? Is this love?

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/Zenphia


End file.
